marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = With 12-hour leave as an incentive, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak succeed in capturing two enemy soldiers and returning them to base. Major Thorn agrees to grant them leave, but wishes they were able to capture Korea Katie, a female gorilla soldier who has been smuggling ammunition to her comrades in the north, telling the two soldiers he will grant them a months leave in Tokyo if they manage to capture her. After showering and changing out of their combat uniforms, Combat and Cookie head into town when they come across a woman having trouble with the wheels on her wagon. The two Americans gladly help, and Combat notices that the hay wagon is pretty heavy. Escorting the woman back to her hut, she rewards them with glasses of milk which they gladly accept. However, another woman appears and offers to take them someplace to get a drink that is stronger than milk. Taken by the woman's beauty, Combat and Cookie agree to go along with this second woman instead. They are taken to a bar where they order drinks but the two Americans soon pass out, as they have been drugged. When they come around they find themselves in a hut and are greeted by the first woman they met earlier that day. She tells them that the woman who brought them to the bar drugged them and offers to help them escape. They are led outside where there are a number of hay wagons, and they are ambushed by Chinese soldiers. Combat and Cookie fight them off while the second woman appears and holds the first by knife point, ordering Combat and Cookie to stand down. The second woman explains that she is South Korean and the woman she is threatening to kill is really Korea Katie who has been using the hay wagons to smuggle ammunition, and that it was she who drugged them by putting a drug into their milk. Combat and Cookie search the wagons and are surprised to find that the Korean woman is right, and take Korea Katie into custody. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cookie Cops a Cutie! | Synopsis3 = Cookie Novak and the other troops are ogling photographs in a girlie magazine when Sargent O'Hooligan breaks it up. Learning what they were doing, O'Holligan then begins showing off the photos of girls he claims to know, bragging the whole time. Jealous of this, Cookie claims to have a picture of a girl that is more beautiful than all the others. However when O'Hooligan demands to see it, he tells them that the girl hasn't mailed it to him yet and all the other soldiers laugh at him. The problem is that Cookie does not have a girl back home, but seeing an advertisement where you can order photos of women in his magazine gives Cookie an idea to order one in order to save face. After weeks of waiting the picture finally comes in the mail and Cookie begins to show it off, impressing all the other soldiers with the picture of the stunning woman. The other troops decide to do up a vote to see if everyone agrees that Cookie's "girl" is more attractive than all of O'Hooligan's. Sure enough, Cookie wins the popular vote, making O'Hooligan suspicious. The Sargent looks at the back of the photo and sees how Cookie ordered it from a photography company. When O'Holligan demands an answer, Cookie's luck suddenly changes when the very woman in the photo arrives on base. As it turns out she has become a war photographer and she confirms that it is a picture of her, dismissing all of O'Hooligan's photos were cheap photos bought in a penny arcade. The woman then explains she used to be a model and sent the photo to Cookie, even signing it for him and giving him a kiss, helping the embarrassed soldier save face. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Having stolen a communist truck loaded with explosives, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak send it barreling toward an enemy bridge, blowing it to bits. As they examine the damage, Yalu River Rosie gets the drop on them and takes them prisoner. They try to escape by tossing Rosie in the river, but are stopped when Chinese soldiers arrive. However, instead of being executed right away, Rosie decides to force Combat and Cookie to build a pontoon bridge so that the troops can cross the river. At first Combat refuses, but he shocks Cookie when he suddenly agrees to help. The way the bridge is constructed, someone has to remove the ramp from the loading side and move it over to the opposite side. When Rosie and her troops get onto the bridge, she sends Combat and Cookie to move the ramp. Instead, the two Americans cut loose the anchors off the pontoon bridge, sending it flying down river and over a waterfall where the enemy troops are smashed on the rocks. Realizing that Combat hadn't turned traitor, Cookie apologizes, but Combat brushes the accusations off and the two buddies return to base. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}